It Could Be Worse
by Zelia Theb
Summary: This is about a girl who used to date Kurama, but they broke up and now he’s with Yusuke or is she with Yusuke. Read to find out. Read and Review, Please! Yusukex? Kuramax? OCx?
1. Why Destroy My Integrity?

Summary: This is about a girl who used to date Kurama, but they broke up and now he's with Yusuke or is she with Yusuke. Read to find out. Read and Review, Please!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is CopyRight Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Authoress' Note:**

Zelia: Hi I'm your authoress and here is my muse and evil twin Ailez!

Ailez: Ugh.

Hiei: Hn, just get on with the story, okay? And none of this me-with-Kurama crap, okay?

Kurama: But Hiei! That's so rude!

Zelia: Hey guys, calm down! Kurama is going to be with a super-cool girl named Kiriko, and then Yusuke too!

Keiko: Noo! Yusuke is mine!

Zelia: Shut up, you out-of-character wench!

Zelia smacks Keiko. Keiko sweatdrops.

Zelia: On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Why Destroy My Integrity? 

Kurama walked up to his ex-girlfriend Kiriko after school, and they started talking.

"Hey, Kiriko," he said, sweatdropping at the sight of her. Why did he walk up to her anyway? He was over her.

"Hey, Shuuuuuuiiiiiichiiiiiii," she remarked, her long black hair flowing in the light wind, "How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, it's almost like some unthinkable force of fate has brought us together just now, despite that I have all but nearly forgotten you." His honesty made her angry, but she shrugged it off.

"Well, I was heading to the arcade, did ya wanna come along?" she said, smiling. Kurama just shook his head, until he remembered that _her_ favorite arcade was the same arcade that his friend and Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi loved to go to.

"Sure, we can catch up," he said.

In The Arcade—

Yusuke sat there at his least favorite game, trying his hardest to beat it. He pounded on the console, yelling, "Damn it! I can't win." After cursing a bit more, he sniffed the air, due to his obviously heightened spirit awareness that is much better than Kuwabara's, and smelled Kurama.

"Oh, Kurama's here!" he said aloud, only to have the redhead wave at him uncomfortably.

"Damn, it appears she has caught sight of him," Kurama moaned, watching Kiriko jog to Yusuke and strike up a conversation.

After a few minutes of introductions and rather geek-like gamer dialogue, Kiriko announced cheerfully, "I have to go to the bathroom! Be right back, boys!"

"Wow, she's like Botan and Usagi," murmured Yusuke.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow; "Usagi?"

"Yeah, blonde girl? Comes here a lot? Oh, never mind."

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to meet her," the fox apologized. He thought about Yusuke for a second, wondering if he should try and find some alone time with him later on. He _did_ find him rather handsome and charming, but the series only really let them be together on missions. So would he have to wait for a mission? No! He would ask him out later.

"Sorry?" Yusuke smirked, "She seems pretty cool, and she's hot. Kinda looks like a mix between Rei, Kagome, and…"

"And…?" Kurama insisted.

"No one!" Yusuke smiled, thinking to himself that it was _Kurama_ who was so beautiful.

"So how do you two know each other?" he continued.

Shyly, Kurama responded, "She's my…well….ex-girlfri-"

"Oh. My. Fucking. Kami." Yusuke stared straightforward, then added, "But I thought that you wouldn't be-"

"I know."

"And that you wiped a chick's memor-"

"I know."

"And you were busy playing the good so-"

"I know."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. You two just kinda fell in love or something." _Just like I fell in love with you_, Yusuke thought.

Just then, Hiei came inside the arcade, looking very upset, like he was about to cry. Yusuke waved him over.

"What's up, man? It's really kinda uncharacteristic of you to look like you're gonna cry your brains out. Eat a lot of onions?"

A tear almost fell from his crimson orbs, and Hiei said, "N-No!"

"What is it then, Hiei?" Kurama uttered softly, tracing a finger up Hiei's cheek, "Is it that you're in love with Botan?"

"That baka onna?" Hiei screamed, "She is _not_ my koiboto! She and I have nothing in common, nor do we ever interact! This is because of nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

The detective chuckled, "Is it because you want me to be your _koiboitoi_?" Just then, Kiriko came back, looking even more fantastic so much that Yusuke forgot about Kurama and Hiei for once.

Hiei left, angry, and Kurama remarked, "Nice play on words, Yusuke." Turning away from Kiriko's prying gaze, the redhead asked him, "I'd like to get ice cream with you, later, that is. What do you say?" Kurama thought, _I hope he says yes!_

Kiriko was annoyed, and draped an arm around Yusuke, "Well, you're pretty cool, so far! So you can go out with Shuichi later, but till then we can hang out here and play video games!"

Later that day-

The two new friends played in the arcade until it closed at seven. It was getting a little dark and Yusuke was getting worried about meeting Kurama on time, but he had an obligation to walk the young and beautiful lady home.

"Well," Kiriko said, "I had a nice time, Yusuke."

"Me too," he smiled, placing his hand against the brick of her building.

"Ano," she said, unsure of the word placement, "Um, Yusuke?"

He perked up; "Yeah?"

She wanted to get closer to him, she felt like she had known him all her life and that they had some sort of intimate connection. Like she knew so much about his character even though she had only seen him for that single episode at the arcade.

She blushed and sweatdropped, still nervous; "Are you seeing anyone?"

Yusuke gasped for air, and answered, "Seeing anyone? Well…"

"Oh, I see," she sighed despondently, "Well, good night." And then she went into the apartment building, leaving Yusuke flush and ready to see Kurama.

The Ice Cream Parlor-

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke waved, stepping into line with him, "Sorry if I'm late. You're, uh, friend…"

"She hit on you, didn't she?" Kurama tossed his hair and sighed, "Typical. She seems to think that she can have whatever she wants." He narrowed his green eyes forward and tried to think of only what flavor to order.

"_OooOOooh_!" exclaimed the dark-haired boy, "Jealous?"

The fox-demon shrugged off the intrusive question and stepped up; it was their turn to order; "I'll have a scoop of Blue Penguin, please. And he will have…" Kurama turned to Yusuke for an answer.

"Sweet Snow for me!" the rebel exclaimed.

The clerk looked at him with indifference, and Kurama quickly corrected him, "Ano, Yusuke-chan. Sweet snow wa nan desu-ka?"

Yusuke looked at him like he was crazy, and was speaking Greek.

"Sweet snow. Yusuke. Such a thing does not exist. Not here in this store. Not ever in this store. This is a non-existent flavor. So where did you hear about it from?

Yusuke sweatdropped and replied, "Kiriko said she heard about a good flavor called sweet snow…" Kurama was flustered and just ordered Yusuke the same thing. They sat down at a table in the corner, but were having trouble focusing on their ice cream.

"You're like a rainbow, Kurama," Yusuke mused, smiling at his crush from across the table.

Kurama stirred his melting ice cream, then put his spoon down in the dish. He tired of their game.

"Yusuke, I want to ask you if you'll go-"

"Surprise!" announced Kiriko, walking over to their table with a chocolate ice-cream cone, "Can I sit?" She couldn't help herself; she wanted to get to know Yusuke better; and because she was friends with Kurama she had the perfect way in!

"Yusuke!" She sat down; "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me!"

Kurama looked at Yusuke with pain in his eyes, but nodded affirmatively to not hurt her feelings. Never mind that he had no idea what a prom _was_…

"Sure," said Yusuke, thinking that it would be nice to hang out with a pretty girl who knew the romantic side of Kurama. It would be like…some sort of expertly played little experiment. Little did he know what he was getting himself into…

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**Authoress' Note:**

Zelia: OMG! Long chapter! Anyway, please be nice and review, okay?

Hiei gets out his wakizashi.

Hiei: Or I'll get you.

Ailez: Could you two BE QUIET!

Kuwabara: Look for me in the next chap—

Ailez: OH NO YOU DON'T, BITCH!

Ailez bashes Kuwabara with a baseball bat. Hiei laughs for some reason.

Zelia: Calm down, Ailez! Jeez! Evil twins are so bad! Anyway, yeah! Kuwabara, next chapter! And what will Yusuke do? Will he fall for Kiriko or use her to get to Kurama? Will all of their plans backfire!

Jorge: Hey, that's my voice actor's job!

Koenma: Shut up, you blue ogre!


	2. I Like to Make Fun of Things

**Disclaimer: **_Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi

**I Like to Make Fun of Things**

"Oh my gosh, Kurama. This fucking girl is pissing me off." Yusuke glanced to his side, wondering just _if_ Kurama was still listening to him anymore.

"What happened this time?" he sighed. All day he had heard about how Kiriko had agitated the boy over the past week. All _he_ wished to do was be much more than just an ear...much more than just a comrade to complain to on the walk home from school. It was weird, because Yusuke of course didn't even go to school.

"Dude, she like totally was crushing all over me in front of everybody. I was trying to make fun of things, and she kept buggin' me. And how the hell does she know I'm a Spirit Detective?"

Kurama shrugged, "She just knows those things. Thankfully I was smart enough not to talk about being a demon around her."

"You're a demon?" Kiriko squealed, having suddenly appeared behind them. She waved at Yusuke before Kurama could respond and said, "Hey, cutie pie!"

"Uh. S'up."

Kurama echoed a sigh, and remarked, "Onna no ko no FAN wa shousetsu wo kaku koto ga dekinai..."

"WHAT!" Kiriko screeched, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Yusuke scratched his head; "Said...what?"

"Agh! I'll see you later, Yusuke!" she scowled, scrunching her fists and stomping off into the distance.

"Well...whatever," he muttered, looking at Kurama like he was a delicious treat.

**Yusuke's House**

The boys ate some chips, had tea, and watched a movie. Then they ate some candy, and because it was so sweet, they became really hyper; which was bad because they had already gotten themselves hyper from being around each other.

Atsuko wasn't home, so they were able to goof off as they pleased.

"I'll get ya!" Yusuke remarked, wrestling Kurama and tackling him to the floor of the kitchen.

"Oh, you think so?" quipped the redheaded fox, "Well, I think not!"

During their wrestling match, they didn't hear the door open, and the quiet footsteps of a soon-to-be onlooker.

"Mmm, got you," mused Kurama, licking his lips as he pinned Yusuke against the floor. He and the detective never really sparred...not like Hiei always got the privilege of doing.

"You do," the ebon-locked boy muttered, eyes half-lidded and very scrumptious. Just as they were about to lean in closer to each other; just as they were about to admit their feelings...

"OH. MY. GOD! LEMON!" a girl shouted. The two boys clambered off of each other and stood, only to find Kiriko holding a yellow fruit in her hand like it were a skull, and she was some sort of Shakespearian actress.

"How the hell did you get in here!" exclaimed the detective.

"Um, demonic powers?" she replied sarcastically.

Kurama rolled his eyes; "Give me a break..."

"No, seriously..." Kiriko paused, letting her eyes glow a bright ember green, and then continued as they faded back to her normal color; "Demonic powers."

"Great. So I'm sleeping with a demon..." Yusuke exhaled harshly, placing his forehead into his hands. Kiriko perked up with interest, as did Kurama.

"_What!_" declared Kurama, "What happened between you two!

The girl almost told Kurama the truth, that nothing had happened, but Yusuke interrupted her with, "Isn't that what's supposed to happen with this whole spiel?"

Kurama stammered, "Er, no!" With a quick glare of his eyes, Kiriko knew who this Shuichi was, and then high-tailed it out of there. He was the infamous Youko Kurama! It was best to leave those two alone.

The fox shook his head; "Yusuke, just because some beautiful damsel suddenly enters you life, wanting to sleep with you, doesn't mean that you should. For goodness' sake, Yusuke!"

"But aren't you a beautiful damsel?" Yusuke replied, his eyebrows lifting curiously. He turned on the radio to set the mood while he waited for Kurama's shock to end. The pretty voice of a girl played over the airwaves, and Yusuke sang along in his head with the lyrics.

_"Chiiii-Paaaaah! Tama bu-oOok-ko...Roshite yaru yo..."_

"I am?" Kurama uttered, stepping closer to Yusuke as they had been before.

"Mmm...hmmm." Yusuke hummed, "Chippatama bukkoroshite yaru yo!" And they leaned in for a kiss. As their lips parted, they heard a knock at the door.

"It's me! Lemme in!"

_To Be Continued..._

_**Author's Note**_

Zelia: YAY. Another chappie! If you read, please review, please? I wanna know what you all think of the plot so far!

Ailez: Yeah, we do.

Hiei: Hn.

Ailez smacks Hiei.

Ailez: BOO! Go cry some black tear gems now!

Hiei: When have you ever seen proof that I can cry tear gems...?

Kurama: Apparently I have, during one of our rumored encounters.

Kurama shrugs.


End file.
